Jason takes the Asylum
by alltheotherpennamesweretaken
Summary: The Michael Myers Institute for the Mentally Unstable has a new patient - one with a mounting body count!


**Jason takes the Asylum**

**Summary: **Thomas Watson's Institute for the Rehabilitation of the Criminally Insane has a new patient; one with a mounting body count!

* * *

**Just a few author's notes before we get started:**

**1. It's rated M for a reason folks.  
2. Jason's not mine.  
3. Don't worry folks. Even though it looks like there will be a heavy OC presence, there won't be. The plan of this story is to tell the movies from Jason's perspective.  
4. And no, Jason WON'T be talking. Or falling in love, or having sex, or being curious.**

* * *

"Open door one."  
"Door one open."  
"Prepare door two."  
"Prepping door two."

Dr. Jarvis watched on the tiny television monitor as the prisoner was brought through the chambers. He was a mammoth of a man, shuffling slowly throughthe heavy chains and between the numerous guards encircling him. At least twice as tall as the tallest man standing next to him, it was obvious that the guards leading him down the corridors were a bit nervous at his size and his sheer presence. On his head, he wore a sack made of what appeared to be burlap through the black and white on the screen. It obscured his face, and Jarvis noted that it lacked any holes to see out of. Perhaps that was why he fumbled so much.

"Why again is he wearing the sack?" She turned to the guard sitting next to her at the control panel. Her hand twitched at her chin.

He paused, mouth open, searching for the right words. "Ma'am, if he can't stand his own face, would you?"

She was left without a retort to his comment, and turned back to the monitor to watch the massive man led through the next door.

"Ready door four."  
"Door four ready."  
"Open door four."  
"Door four open."

Down the corridor and towards cell sixty-five they led him. Jarvis noticed then that his slow movements were not just caused the chains that confined his feet. She had had experiences with other inmates of infamy, and knew how one walked through chains. While this man was walking close to that, his steps were still too small and lumbering for it to just be from confinement. The man must have been sedated, she concluded. He was uncoordinated, and fumbled his way on his guided path. _Although_, _that could be because he can't see_, she thought.

As they entered the room, the doctor turned to the guard she had spoken to earlier and said, "Give me screen two please."

The monitor flickered into focus the next channel. A picture of the large man with his back turned to the camera became clear, as well as the number of guards in the room. There were six, she noted, and at least four of them were working on unchaining him.

He was clearly confused as to what was going on. The burlap sack twisted left and right several times and he would recoil slightly at the touch of a guard. They sat him on the bed, and one of the guards must have said something, because the other pulled the sack off of his head. The resulting picture was tough to make out on the small, grainy screen, but the man's head was clearly disfigured. There were lumps and ridges all over, making it misshapen and larger than one should be. A protruding eyebrow ridge almost completely obscured one of his eyes, and his lips looked to be in a perpetual sneer. He looked less like a man and more like a hideous, hairless creature.

And his reaction was immediate. The man –who Dr. Jarvis insisted on calling a "man" as she had done before she had seen his face- stood and with a speed impossible for someone who had been sedated, lunged at the nearest guard, grabbing him by the head and neck and slamming him into the window of the door until it broke through the plexiglass, and then continued on the metal until it was a bloody stump. Dropping him to the ground, his corpse made the door close, and the man flicked the lock closed from the outside window.

A few of the guards rushed at the man but he shoved one into a wall and impaled another on the metal bedpost. He broke the back of a third, leaving just one left in the room, huddling in the corner, clutching the burlap sack in his hands.

This has to be stopped, the doctor thought as she watched, horrified as the man stalked closer to the huddled guard. Stuck in horror and some form of sick fascination, she watched the man grab the guards leg out from under him and pull him upside down. With the way the camera was placed, she could see now nothing except the man's massive expanse of back and the two feet of the guard being held above the man's shoulders.

Without sound, the petrified doctor watched a man's feet being pulled in a direction that they should not. Blood splashed on the wall behind him and when the massive man dropped him to the floor, retrieved his sack and sat on the bed, she could see the guard's body on the screen uninhibited.

It had been ripped in half.

A strangled gurgle of a cry dropped from the doctor's lips. Grabbing her chart, she checked the patient's medical record. 40 ccs of fludiazepam was given to him only two hours ago. He should have been knocked out, or at least drugged to the point where something like this could not have happened.

Turning back to the monitor, she saw the man bend and pick up the bag. His movements were back to the same slow, drugged pace as before. Placing it over his head, he went and sat on the bed. He was still like that for several minutes, ignoring the blood and bodies surrounding him. He just stared into space, unseeing through the bag.

The cell door opened with a bang, causing his head to snap up. An impossible amount of guards - twelve, twenty; Dr. Jarvis' brain could no longer comprehend rational numbers after trying to figure out the mystery of the man who could kill under heavy sedation - swarmed the room, taking the murderer by force and throwing him to the ground. They stuck tranquilizers in him and beat him with batons, kicked him and hit him. They took all of their aggression and grief for their fallen comrades out on the man who curled up into a ball, trying to make the pain stop.

**So, I love adorable Jason. He's so cute when he tilts his head to the side all confused, or when his head drops all sad. You might see a good bit of this in here. And maybe, some more blood, because everywhere Jason goes he leaves a trail of blood behind him, right?**

***snicker***


End file.
